1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more data management techniques for managing data to be treated by an external device.
2. Related Art
Techniques for managing electronic data have been proposed. In an example of the techniques, document image data, which is acquired and digitized by an image reader such as an image scanner or created by a general application program, is filed with an identification number attached thereto when stored in a classification folder. In addition, when stored in a different folder, the document image data is transmitted via facsimile to a destination corresponding to the different folder. Moreover, when stored in another different folder, the document image data is transmitted via e-mail to a predetermined user.
Furthermore, the following technique has been proposed that is employed for an image processing system in which an image processing device having a scanner driver and an application installed therein is connected with an image scanner. In the technique, the scanner driver transmits, to the application, image data scanned by the image scanner in accordance with a reading request issued by the application. Further, when the reading request from the application is for reading an image of a format that the image scanner does not support, the scanner driver converts the scanned image data into image data of a format conforming to the reading request.